Wast-3
'Welcome to Wast-3' Meta Data: Spore reserves the control of major military battles and skirmishes on Wast-3. But the players are still able to manipulate smaller policing organization the factions have in place. To be able to manipulate a policing faction you must either be a high ranking politician, or military member that has sway on the police sectors themselves. I am also allowing plays to create new factions, new trading companies on Wast-3, and even be able to get to the second highest rank in the three largest factions. (Note once you are the second highest rank in the three largest factions you can not assassinate your leader.) Warning traveler, this world is currently under massive world wide conflict. You have been warned. 'Historical Data' Wast-3 started out as a corporate waste disposal world, and still is. This world was known for its innate ability to hide criminals, rouge scientists, and politicians on the run. The desolate world was host to no local life at all, its atmosphere too toxic for any type of evolution, was perfect for AI development and programing. This was the perfect place for three AI engineering teams from New Hope. The Errichu Nazamaau engineering team was the first fully incorporated entity to be fully biased out of Wast-3. The team began to work on self replicating. self learning, and self stuffiest robotic AI's, and attracted the attention of their two other rival companies. The Ezrito group, and the Kessa foundation had moved in after their rival had. Slowly the three teams build up robotic services who could support an economy, a faction, a people -- eventually -- a nation. The three engineering companies were then later nuked to oblivion once the CD saw the AI factions as a legitimate threat against the security of New Hope. The world endured a gruesome 3 week bombardment of nuclear fire and atomic disintegration that literally bleached the surface, and left glowing green oceans of molten plastic and electronic parts. Unfortunately, the AI's that the engineering teams developed were not exterminated. Later reports showed that the AI's were hidden deep in to the surface of the planet and were released as the radiation levels dropped. For a period of 3 years, 2 months and 22 days had passed since the CD had wiped the planet clean of a robotic presence, the three AI factions had returned and proved a even more pesky presence. Commanders saw that the AI were going to be permanently tied to this world. So what followed was Operation Active Denial and moitization of the world for the private sector. Now several anti-orbital military stations orbit the world preventing any AI ships from getting in to orbit. Private sector gamboling services and betting pools sprung up and swallowed the entire market. Supply services and arms providers have secured the sources of the planet's materials to the CD through arm twisting and inter-factional manipulation. 'Major Factions located on Wast-3' New Her'een Union Starting in 2715 from the unification of two other robotic factions. This union has a strange, unique government type. Being governed by a Militant Constitutional Techno-Biarchy, Having two elected leaders of militant / technical status and or superiority. The faction's population is not shackled, meaning that the AI are free to think on their own. But they value order and hierarchy, and any negative thinking against the Biarchy is dishonorable, and strictly regulated. Having a some what militant government, the social life is actually fairly pacifist, or they try to mirror it. Their military relies on heavily trained and programed robotic infantry, preferring quality over quantity. With a sub focus on aircraft and naval craft, although not too often. So their weapons revolve around pinpoint accuracy and projectile speed, preferring laser rifles, and gauss cannon technologies. This faction is fairly passive towards living being, and regularly interacts in trade and diplomacy with the only known outer government off world, the Corporate Dominion. The New Errichu Federation The Errichu Federation is the more savage, War like society. This federation was created just after the destruction of the world, and is the second oldest faction on the world. Being dominated by a Very hostile, militant federated union of dictators. Seating 11 dictators, they all represent an equal amount of land and populations in their territory. The faction's people are shackled, having no free will, and every minute of the program's existence is heavily monitored and regulated by the government. Any negative speak about the Federation is banned, and punishable by deletion and or recycle. Having a hostile and militant government, the people of the New Errichu Federation reflect their government and actively shun organic living beings, but rarely they will help them if the organic is allied to the NEF. The NEF military relies on quantity, swarming their enemies with thousands of troops of untrained legions. The military focuses on short range precision, and power. Usually outfitting legions with explosives, plasma melee weapons, and deadly scatter weapons (Laser and Plasma). While having massive hoards of legions, the NEF prefers to use vehicular combat so they can help negate infantry loss. The Kessa Dominion The Kessa Dominion is... Strange to say the least. This faction is the wild card in the inter-factional war, and shares similarities with both faction but not enough to side with either one. Being the oldest faction on the world, they hold their original creation spot. Having a neutral government of the two others, a Inoffensive Centralist Democracy, this faction is merely defending its own lands. Being the only faction that is not openly conquering land, they seem to border relatively empty trenches around them. The people of this faction are some what shackled, mostly to obey the militant laws enforcing curfew and prevention of civilians owning weapons. This faction focuses on combined forces with a heavy infantry interest. Trying to focus on an even spread of Plasma / Laser / Gauss Cannon weaponry, their armies show a great mix of all three weapon types. The KD is fairly neutral towards living being and is open to trade with the CD most of the time. 'Minor Factions' ''(Note, place the name of your faction here. What kind of government, affiliation with major faction, fighting style, weapon style, and preference for Land Sea or Air troops. And if they house robotic AI or organic people.)